Currently, the wiring board design work for designing a wiring of a wiring board is broadly divided into a circuit diagram design and a layout design. The layout design is mainly divided into a work for arranging electronic components on a circuit board and a wiring design for connecting terminals of the electronic components at each signal including an electric source. This wiring design is also said as a pattern design. Conventionally, in a wiring design of a wiring board, it is a common method drawing a wiring after determining a position, where an electronic component is arranged, and obtaining a rewiring while evaluating its wiring cost, etc.
The conventional wiring design is a method that draws a new wiring pattern pushing away a wiring pattern drawn earlier and then the wiring pattern is determined finally. In other words, it is the technique to draw a new wiring pattern between the wiring drawn earlier. The layout design must determine whether can be wired successfully the circuit board on which arranged components and furthermore must work successfully as required. Also, it is generally required that to wire with as less wiring layers as possible to reduce cost. Every year, while a signal speed becomes faster, the complexity of the design of the arrangement and the wiring increases more and more and the designing becomes a work spending a lot of a man-hour.
The study of an automatic arrangement and wiring by a computer began several decades ago, and it became a necessary design technique for large-scale LSI design recently. For example, in Patent Document 1, a wiring course decision method and a wiring course decision system, calculating wiring patterns between terminals, for wiring design of a wiring board including parts having many pins such as a multi-tip module (MCM) and a printed circuit boards (PCB) are disclosed.
A process of lead wiring which is from a component terminal is executed before the entire wiring processing and further the wiring processing is performed by moving the components connected to the wiring target on the virtual wiring board for performing optimally the lead wiring process. However, because shapes of electronic components used for PCB designs vary, a practical automatic arrangement system is not yet commercially available. Today, a wiring design becomes one of the most difficult works and is performed mainly by the “intuition” based on the longstanding experiences of designers. The layout design is performed in order of the previous step of arranging design and the next step of the wiring design.
When the arrangement design does not carry out well, the wiring design does not go well. It is difficult to determine how the arrangement design function because the wiring has not actually been done yet when the arrangement design is completed. In the wiring design, it is understood that there is a necessity to redo the arrangement after the most of the wiring is finished and then the arrangement design and the wiring design may be redone. This leads to increase the design time and man-hour. Therefore, it will be costly.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2005-267302.
However, in conventional method, a work to draw the wiring after arranging the components on the circuit board is performed. In other words, wiring works start after finishing the arrangement of all components on the board. Currently, the downsizing of outline design and the enhancement of system function of electronic and electric products and the like are making the flowplan and the component arrangement of the wiring board more difficult problems. Because shapes of the components for PCB design vary and the wiring density is high, a practical automation system has not been developed yet.
Some wiring processing and the like are wired automatically by a software or a wiring simulation. For the high-speed circuit design, simulations and analyses are essential. However, it takes time to prepare layout after arranging components on the circuit board of the previous step. Therefore, preparing a layout, analyzing it, correcting the layout by reflecting the analyzing results, repeating all these cycles becomes high production cost and is not practical.
Conventionally, the judgement was mainly relied on Lutz distribution which is the distribution between terminals of components, but the Lutz is just a straight line connecting only terminals and has low accuracy in a complex wiring board design. Therefore, a real-time processing that draws wires while placing the components is required. Further, the conventional wiring board design system is not possible to design simultaneously from remote locations. By providing a management of electronic components on the cloud using a wiring board design database, there is a need to provide new information rapidly and to reduce the cost by using this central management.